Metades Imperfeitas
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Albus e Scorpius tem sua primeira conversa no Expresso de Hogwarts.


**Metades Imperfeitas**

Albus se sentou sozinho em uma cabine em um vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele poderia ter acompanhado James, como Rose certamente o fez, mas não gostava da idéia de seguir o irmão e a prima de quem menos gostava. Certamente, os dois começariam a encher a paciência dele dizendo que seria selecionado para Slytherin e Albus acreditava que já estava muito nervoso sem isso.

- Com licença, - disse uma voz rouca e trêmula à porta, - o resto do trem está lotado…

Era o garoto loiro que seu pai e seu tio Ron haviam apontado em King's Cross. Albus entendia perfeitamente o porquê de o garoto aparentar tanto nervosismo, mas fingiu não perceber e se limitou a indicar o banco diante de si.

O menino olhou com um misto de ansiedade e medo para Albus enquanto se sentava. O garoto sabia que a atitude do outro se devia ao fato dele ser filho do herói Harry Potter, pois sua semelhança com seu pai já provocara muitas situações parecidas.

- Eu sou Albus Potter, mas pode me chamar de Al. Como você se chama? – Disse o moreno, tentando quebrar o clima de tensão e ansiedade. Foi evidente a felicidade que o loiro sentiu quando Al se dirigiu a ele.

- Eu _sei _que você é filho do Harry Potter, eu sou um dos maiores fãs dele e vocês são muito parecidos! Sou Scorpius Malfoy, - disse o menino estendendo a mão para Albus apertar. - Diga-me, sempre tive curiosidade de saber, _como ele é?_

Albus riu do modo como o loiro o encarou. Era como se aquela informação fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele. Entretanto, para o moreno, era difícil responder essa pergunta, pois sempre vivera com o pai e, para ele, isso era absolutamente normal.

- Eu gosto muito do meu pai, - disse, por fim, - ele não é tão exigente quanto a mamãe. Ele só quer que sejamos boas pessoas e que possamos ser felizes. Na verdade, eu o acho bem normal, tanto que foi meio esquisito quando nos contaram que ele derrotou Voldemort. De qualquer forma, papai não gosta de falar sobre isso, por isso sabemos muito pouco.

- Uau. Você é corajoso, até fala o nome _dele_! – Disse Scorpius admirado.

Albus corou. Sabia que a maior parte dos bruxos ainda tinha medo de pronunciar o nome do Lorde das Trevas, mas nunca vivera aquela realidade, por isso não era um grande feito dele dizer.

- Na minha família, todo mundo fala o nome dele.

- E ainda se chama Albus, como o Dumbledore! – Disse Scorpius, ignorando a última afirmativa do moreno. – Bom, se bem que, no caso do Dumbledore, eu nem saberia se é uma honra ou uma vergonha anunciar que tenho o mesmo nome dele.

- Vergonha? – Perguntou Albus, espantado; ele sempre se sentira feliz e honrado por ter o mesmo nome que um dos maiores bruxos que o mundo já conheceu, - Dumbledore era um herói, por que eu me sentiria envergonhado?

- É verdade que ele é um herói, mas também foi um grande amigo do Grindelwald. Você nunca leu a biografia dele?

- Papai nunca deixou. Ele diz que sou muito novo para discernir a verdade da mentira. Explique esta história direito! – Disse o menino com lágrimas nos olhos de raiva e de medo da informação que receberia.

- Parece que o Grindelwald e o Dumbledore foram amigos mesmo. Eles planejavam tomar o Ministério e governar o mundo bruxo, subjugando os trouxas e tudo mais. Mas parece que houve uma briga, ou algo assim, e Dumbledore caiu na real.

Scorpius sentiu pena do moreno, que lutava para conter as lágrimas. O loiro viu que o outro se sentia completamente desolado, diante da informação que recebera. Era evidente que nunca pensara que Dumbledore poderia ter um defeito.

- Ei, ele se arrependeu, não é? Ele foi mau, mas mudou muito! Ele defendeu os direitos dos trouxas durante toda a vida dele. Acho que isso importa muito mais que um erro que cometeu quando era novo. Veja bem, meu pai foi um Comensal da Morte, mas se arrependeu. Ele diz que Dumbledore sempre acreditou nele.

- Eu… entendo. Na verdade, eu _sou_ Albus Severus. Severus por causa do Snape, que também foi Comensal da Morte.

- Engraçado, meu pai sempre gostou do Snape, mas ele diz que ele sempre odiara o Harry Potter.

- Meu pai disse que é porque ele gostava da minha avó, Lily, - disse Albus, dando de ombros. – Ele não gostava do meu pai, porque ele era parecido com o pai dele, James. E papai sempre disse que o meu avô e o Snape se odiavam por causa da minha avó. Como eu tenho os olhos verdes do meu pai e da minha avó, resolveram fazer essa homenagem.

Scorpius riu, como se achasse aquela informação muito engraçada. Por fim, Albus acrescentou:

- Acho que tudo bem. Quero dizer, o Dumbledore não precisa ser perfeito, vai continuar sendo um herói; assim como o Snape, assim como meu pai.

O loiro sorriu com certa timidez. Ficava feliz que Albus entendia, pois gostara do moreno e desejava que fossem amigos, o que não seria possível se ele ficasse incriminando seu pai por ter sido um Comensal da Morte.

- É. E posso dizer que de imperfeições eu entendo, afinal, o meu pai foi um Comensal e ainda assim eu o amo de verdade.

Os dois sorriram e voltaram a conversa para assuntos menos sérios. Por alguma razão, Albus não se sentia mais tão nervoso em relação à seleção, pois nem um Slytherin, nem um Gryffindor podia ser perfeito. E ele era um pouquinho dos dois.


End file.
